“Recém nascida”
by Amanda Lages
Summary: Não escolhi essa vida, nem esse fim trágico, porém eu não sabia que existiam outras formas de viver. Meu ‘nascimento’ foi baseado em mentiras, apenas mentiras. E queria não ter estado no lugar errado na hora errada...


"Recém nascida."

Prefácio

Não escolhi essa vida, nem esse fim trágico, porém eu não sabia que existiam outras formas de viver.

Meu 'nascimento' foi baseado em mentiras, apenas mentiras. E queria não ter estado no lugar errado na hora errada... Em meio a uma guerra de seres místicos sedentos por sangue.

Cap. Único

Oh, o trabalho estava tedioso nesse dia especialmente, fiquei feliz ou ouvir a Sra. Vilen me liberar mais cedo, nenhum cliente havia entrado na loja hoje. Andei pelos cantos sem notar que já estava enoitecendo. Quando a lua finalmente chegou ao topo de céu eu me perguntei o quão tarde era.

Escutei som de passos bem atrás de mim, era tão silencioso que se eu não estivesse prestando bastante atenção nem ouviria. Alguém estava me seguindo... Apressei o passo, quase correndo e entrei em um beco escuro e sem saída. "Fiz besteira" murmurei para mim mesma.

Eu já estava assustada, por que eu ainda estava me sentindo como se fosse perseguida, e ai do nada um vulto perolado passa diante de meus olhos. Estiquei o pescoço para ver quem era o meu 'perseguidor'. Uma onda se alívio passou por meu corpo, porém os pelos de minha nuca se eriçaram, como se estivessem me mandando ir embora, mas eu não queria... Era ele...

- Riley, oh, Riley... Você sabe que todos passaram meses procurando por você? Milly já estava preocupada, ninguém achou que você estivesse falando sério quando disse que... -Então minha voz foi se quebrando na escuridão do beco, ele estava diferente, não era o _meu _Riley. E ao seu lado estava uma mulher, porém não consegui vê-la, seu rosto estava encoberto pelas sombras. Ele sorriu ao perceber minha respiração arfante.

-Você está, oh, uh... – Lutei para achar as palavras corretas - Extremamente magnífico, se é que essa expressão existe...

- Bree – Ele me saudou, sua voz também não era a mesma, era mais aveludada, serena, e clara como um tilintar de sinos. – Senti saudades.

- Eu também - disse num sussurro sincero – Durante algum tempo comecei a duvidar se realmente estava tudo bem...

Ele sorriu de novo, e então suspirou.

- A tanta coisa que eu quero lhe falar, não sei nem ao menos por onde começar.

-Comece pelo começo - eu sugeri

- Não posso – Ele suspirou mais uma vez – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Eu senti uma leve brisa ao meu lado, a mulher que o acompanhava tinha se movimentado tão rápido que eu nem pude enxergá-la.

- Me desculpe – ele murmurou. Só tive tempo de perceber que seus olhos haviam mudado como todo o resto, eles estavam vermelhos, um vermelho mais puro que rubi.

Então eu senti algo cortando a minha garganta, uma dor impossível de se descrever... Quando quebrei metade dos meus osos? Eu preferia aquilo mil vezes. Logo após algo estava me queimando por dentro e por fora, eu podia escutar alguém gritando coisas do tipo "Me mate de vez!" ou "Pare com isso, apague o fogo!". Até que percebi que era eu, gritar não iria me ajudar, talvez só piorasse tudo. Mas eu tinha que tentar todas as formas para me tirar da dor, do fogo, do frio que tomava conta de mim a cada instante. A dor não parava, mas era como se meu coração estivesse batendo mais e mais fraco, como se a cada batida algo mais grosso e asqueroso que sangue estivesse em minhas veias. Eu preferia à morte aquilo que eu estava enfrentando, estava tão absorvida na dor que não reparei que tudo estava mudando, eu estava me sentindo mais forte, podia escutar outros gritos perto de mim, poderia escutar o que falavam a mais de 100 metros de distancia, uma série de choros, uma mãe brigando com uma filha, alguém tocando num piano...

-Ah...- arfei quando uma ultima batida do meu coração se pronunciou, rápida demais...

Abri os olhos ligeiramente tonta, então olhei para cima maravilhada, o universo inteiro avia mudado, as cores estavam mais fortes e claras, a vida que eu achava que tinha não era mais a mesma. Era uma nova Bree Alisem que havia nascido, levantei-me rápido demais da cama improvisada em que eu estava deitada procurando por algo familiar, então me lembrei o que havia me levado ali e gemi.

- Riley? – falei baixinho, ele apareceu, e eu fiquei em posição de defesa automaticamente, sua expressão estava dura como se tivesse sido esculpida em granito, muito mais pálido do que o normal e com enormes olheiras roxas, e eu que tinha pensado que ele estava mais bonito, qual foi a expressão que eu usei mesmo? Ah sim, extremamente magnífico, isso não o descrevia agora...

- Você foi a que deu mais trabalho Bree, não parava de gritar - murmurou, mas eu pude ouvir tão claramente como se ele estivesse ao meu lado

- O que aconteceu? Por que eu senti tanta dor? – tentei perguntar, ele sabia que eu estava ansiosa, e silenciosamente foi para trás de mim.

- Nós agora somos seres místicos, somos vampiros – Ele falou pausadamente, dando uma brecha para eu rir, grande piada, vampiros, há, há, há.

- Não estou fazendo piada, você não sente a sede? – Ele perguntou tão serio quanto antes, daí eu pude perceber a minha agonia, a queimação em minha garganta, engoli, mas não obtive sucesso não havia nada em minha boca, a não ser por um liquido gosmento que reconheci como morfina, eu estava sedenta, desejando mais do que nunca sangue.

-Faça isso parar – eu supliquei – Eu quero sangue, eu quero um... – Lutei contra a palavra que teimavam em não sair – Humano...

- Oh, eu queria que fosse tão simples, porém á um problema, existem seres como nós nessa cidade, seres estranhos de olhos amarelos, eles lutam para que o sangue seja só deles.

- Por que? Como podemos enfrentalos? Eles viram atrás de nós?

-Temo que não posso responder a sua primeira pergunta. Mas as outras duas... Para enfrentalos teremos que chegar a esse cheiro – então ele me entregou uma blusa vermelha, dela emanava um cheiro floral, a queimação se intensificou e o liquido aumentou de fluxo.

-Hum...- Inspirei

- E bem... Eles estão reunindo um outro exercito para nos enfrentar, então precisamos de sua ajuda. Você não terá escolha, ou nos ajuda ou morre de sede.

- Isso é uma guerra? – Perguntei descrente, odiava brigas, porém parecia um preço justo levando em consideração que eu tinha a imortalidade.

-Sim, e se você não aceitar teremos que te matar Bree

- Você sempre usa o plural, quem esta por trás disso? – perguntei me aproximando do rosto que julgava amar.

-Sua mente não é segura – Ele disse se afastando de mim – Enquanto ao plural, eu não te amava como achava, conheci outra mulher, ela me ama e eu à amo.

- Eu acho que já sabia disso – murmurei mais pra mim do que para outra pessoa – Então, me treine, quero viver, e acima de tudo... quero sangue.

Ele sorriu provavelmente satisfeito com seu trabalho e acenou com o dedo me mandando segui-lo.

Eu corri pela floresta boquiaberta com a velocidade que eu atingia, sempre fui a mais rápida enquanto apostava corrida, mas isso era ridículo, eu estava atingindo o que? 100 km por hora?

-Siga seus instintos Bree, lembre-se de seu propósito. – Disse Riley.

Então eu fiz o que ele mandou fechando os meus olhos e parando bruscamente. Um cheiro levemente mais doce do que o da blusa fez-se presente no ar, me acertando como um bastão de baseball. Corri para esse ponto chamativo e dei de cara com um belo rapaz, que claramente levantaria suspiros de todas as garotas ao seu redor. Cheguei perto o suficiente e falei em minha melhor voz

- Até que fim, por favor me ajude

-Em que? – ele perguntou tentando ser cavalheiro e se virou para me olhar, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração começou a bater mais forte, provavelmente deslumbrado ou com medo demais para correr.

-Em acabar com a minha sede – Murmurei em seu ouvido e me movi para sua nuca dando um beijinho e em seguida a mordendo, foi como se eu estivesse mordendo manteiga, suguei o liquido vermelho, era melhor do que eu imaginava, um delicioso gosto entrava em mim, e uma onda de prazer passou pelo meu corpo todo, nesse momento foi como se o meu coração batesse de novo. Então quando senti que não tinha mais nada para sugar joguei a carcaça seca com desgosto para o lado e repensei o que havia feito, tirei uma vida para meu prazer, que tipo de monstro eu era? E a sede ainda não havia sido sacida por completo, suspirei e fui procurar pela minha próxima vitima

-3 meses depois-

Eu o estava seguindo para uma sala escura na qual eu não identifiquei a primeira vista, era mais um treinamento chato. E como sempre eu vencia. Essa era a nossa rotina, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a idéia de ter que matar para me satisfazer e sempre ficava mais tempo sem me alimentar do que o normal,isso era sem sucesso pois eu ficava mais irritadiça do que o normal e acabava com meus oponentes. Até que ele disse o motivo por ter nos reunido aqui, não dava certo todos juntos sempre havia briga...

- Hoje nós encontramos quem procurávamos, então não vamos perder tempo,quando tudo isso acabar a cidade toda será nossa. –uma mulher se juntou a Riley em seu discurso eu julguei essa seria a mulher do beco escuro no dia da minha transformação. Nossa criadora era deslumbrante, mais bonita do que as fêmeas comuns ao meu lado, mais bonita do que eu, isso me deixou mal, não gosto de ser deixada pra trás. Todos a seguiram como havíamos treinado antes, até que ela se separou de nós e Riley foi ao seu enlace. 'Adeus Riley' uma voz humana estava na minha cabeça, era eu antes de ser transformada...

- Arght - Escutei um rosnado perto de mim, era Sara brigando um com homem, perto dele ela parecia minúscula, me afastei consideravelmente, nunca dava em boa coisa essas brigas constantes.

-Atenção todos, teremos que nos dividir em dois grupos de números iguais nove para cada lado.-Disse outro vampiro com uma blusa vermelha na mão.

Corri como nunca, feliz, eu sabia que em poucas horas eu iria provar o sangue que eu tanto ansiava.

Como num passe de mágica havíamos chegado a uma clareira, e se não fosse as circunstancias atuais eu ira achar o lugar lindo...

A batalha havia começado, dava pra notar vampiros que eu convivi nos últimos meses voando pelos ares, procurei minha presa com os olhos, até que vi uma garota pequena e magra de cabelos curtos, perto dela parecia que um loiro vinha toda vez que ela começava a lutar, esse seria um bom desafio, cheguei perto o suficiente para pega-lo de surpresa, como em alto defesa ele levantou o braço, no qual eu mordi. Provavelmente não iria machucá-lo, eu já vi Riley ser mordido milhões de vezes e ele só dizia "o veneno coça".

O loiro rosnou raivosamente levantando os seus lábios por cima dos dentes e se inclinando em, uma posição felina - ele com certeza era mais habilidoso, dava para ver em suas cicatrizes que seu passado o condenava, porém eu era mais forte- O imitei tentando parecer mais ameaçadora, então uma sensação de calma passou por mim, como poderia? Eu estava no meio de uma guerra sem fim... Daí percebia que havia acabado que do bando original só eu tinha sobrevivido.

-Você não precisa fazer isso – Uma voz calma soou pela clareira.

-Sim, eu preciso, Riley disse que não há outra forma

- Pra falar a verdade há sim, - disse a voz de novo - nós vivemos de sangue animal, nos recusamos a matar pessoas, meu nome é Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

-Eu posso me render? – Perguntei com admiração, eu nunca tinha ouvido antes em toda a minha 'vida' algo que em soava tão bom quanto agora

-Sim - ele disse gentilmente

Caí curvada em forma de bola, ao lado das chamas. Então fiquei imersa em meus pensamentos.

Eu, Bree Alisen, com 15 anos de idade, caí na escuridão por conta de quem eu achava amar, "espero que Riley esteja bem" só murmurava para mim mesma. Tão nova para merecer uma coisa dessas, tentei me lembrar de minhas memórias humanas, mas era irritante, eu não conseguia ver nada direito. Até que o cheiro chegou, oh, o cheiro, era ainda melhor do que nas roupas... Levantei a minha cabeça para olhar de quem vinha o aroma doce de flores do campo... Vi uma garota normal -não aparentava ser vampira como nós- e um garoto de cabelos castanhos avermelhados – esse sim era vampiro – Uma leve brisa bateu e o aroma ficou mais forte, minha cabeça já arquitetava formas para conseguir o meu primeiro gole de sangue, mas o loiro disse que eu podia me render, que eu estava bem contanto que tivesse auto controle...

Joguei minha cabeça para trás em forma de um lamento. Então o outro loiro rosnou em resposta. Eu me afastei, mas meus dedos permaneceram cravados na terra, e minha cabeça estava pra frente e para trás, eu estava angustiada, não sabia por mais quanto tempo eu iria agüentar... O loiro deu um passo grande e ficou bem pertinho de mim, ai o tal Carlisle chegou e perguntou

- Você mudou de idéia, minha jovem? – Ele estava calmo, sereno como Riley estava quando me transformei - Nós não queremos destruir você, mas se você não se controlar, nós iremos.

- Como vocês conseguem aguentar isso? – Rosnei em uma voz alta e clara - Eu quero ela.

Minhas Iris se focaram no vampiro de cabelos castanho avermelhados, e por ele olhei para a garota.

- Você deve agüentar – o loiro disse novamente, mas dessa vez com uma voz grave - Você precisa exercitar o controle. É possível, e é a única coisa que te salvará agora.

Agarrei minha cabeça com minhas mãos sujas de terra gemendo baixinho. "não deviamos nos distanciar dela?" a garota perguntou baixinho, porém não para meus ouvidos. Estava descidido, eu iria beber o sangue dela, custe o que custasse. Meus lábios se curvaram sobre meus dentes, eu estava mais que atormentada.

Encontrei o olhar da garota por um longo momento. Olhei-a furiosamente, estremecendo e me estorcendo a cada segundo. Então ela desviou o olhar para olhar para o leste, eu ouvia passos daquela direção, porém não queria desviar o olhar.

- Hum... -Uma voz de criança murmurou do lugar para onde todos estavam olhando.

- Bem-vinda Jane – O tom do garoto era friamente cortês, o olhar da pequena garota que havia murmurado a pouco foi se arrastando pela clareira, até que parou em mim.

- Eu não compreendo – A voz estava sem tom, mas não tão desinteressada quanto antes.

- Ela se rendeu.

- Se rendeu?

- Carlisle deu-a a opção.

- Não existem opções para aqueles que quebram as regras.

-Isso está em suas mãos. Enquanto ela estava disposta a cessar o seu ataque sobre nós, eu não ví nenhuma necessidade de destruí-la. Ela nunca foi ensinada –Carlisle disse.

- Isso é irrelevante – a voz angelical insistiu.

- Como você quiser.

Oh, eu iria morrer de vez, sentia isso. Eu escutei todos falando porém meu choque era maior.

- Você ai – A menina disse se voltando para mim - Seu nome

Olhei para ela, meus lábios curvados em uma linha, até que a dor veio, eu poderia apostar que estava me transformando de novo se não soubesse que era impossível. Gritei um grito estridente meu corpo se arqueou rigidamente em uma posição distorcida, desnatural. Então a dor se intensificou, eu me perguntei quando isso ia parar, gritando mais e mais forte, então dor parou subitamente assim como veio.

- Seu nome – ela perguntou de novo.

- Bree – eu disse. Ela sorriu e eu gritei de novo. A dor havia voltado, quando ela se cansaria de me ver sofrer?

- Ela te dirá tudo o que você quiser saber- o garoto disse atravaez dos dentes, então me dei conta que era dele que Riley havia falado, era ele que lia mentes. - Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Oh, eu sei – Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente e se voltando para mim

-Bree – ela disse fria - Essa história é verdade? Haviam vinte dos seus?

- Dezenove ou vinte, talvez mais, eu não sei! Sara e um outro que eu não sei o nome se meteram em uma briga no caminho...

- E essa Vitória?Ela criou vocês?

- Eu não sei – Eu disse me arqueando - Riley nunca disse o nome dela. Naquela noite eu não vi... Estava tão escuro, e doeu... Ele não queria que fôssemos capazes de pensar nela. Ele disse que os nossos pensamentos não eram seguros... Só há vi uma hora antes de vir para cá.

- Me fale sobre Riley – a criaturinha pequena disse - Porque ele te trouxe aqui?

- Riley nos disse que nós tínhamos que destruir os estranhos de olhar amarelos aqui. Ele disse que seria fácil. Ele disse que essa cidade era deles, e que eles estavam vindo pra nos pegar. Ele disse que quando eles tivessem ido embora, todo o sangue seria nosso. Ele nos deu o cheiro dela. - Levantei uma mão e apontei um dedo em direção a única humana na clareira -Ele disse que nós saberíamos quando tivéssemos encontrado o grupo certo, porque ela estaria com eles. Ele disse que quem quer que a encontrasse primeiro, podia ficar com ela.- Eu tagarelei rapidamente as vezes tropeçando em algumas palavras.

- Parece que Riley entendeu errado a parte de ser fácil – Ela notou, no que eu balancei minha cabeça, feliz por essa conversa não ter tomando um rumo tão doloroso.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nós nos separamos, mas os outros nunca voltaram. E Riley nos deixou, e não voltou pra nos ajudar como havia prometido. E aí foi tão confuso, e todo mundo estava em pedaços.- Eu estremeci de novo. - Eu estava com medo. Eu queria fugir. Aquele ali. – eu olhei para o loiro - Disse que não me machucaria se eu parasse de lutar.

- Ah, mas esse não era um presente a se oferecer, minha jovem. Regras quebrdas pedem por uma conseqüência. – Eu a encarei sem compreender, então como um flash me ocorreu que esses eram os meus últimos segundos de vida. Mais uma vez eu ouvia os vampiros ao meu lado falando alto, porem não compreendia as palavras meu choque era maior. Eu iria morrer, algo que Riley julgou impossível de acontecer. As ultimas coisa que eu escutei foram os estranhos vampiros de olhos amarelos intercedendo por mim... Aí a dor veio, como era possível sofrer tanto? Essa dor era crucial, a dor do meu fim... Eu não conseguia gritar, só doía me senti desmembrada e ardente... Até que o fogo chegou. Esse fogo não era igual ao que eu sentia antes, esse me queimava por fora era fogo natural... Tive que agüentar tudo, me sentindo mal... Talvez eu queimasse até a eternidade...

Essa foi minha história, espero ser perdoado pelo mal que fiz, e talvez 'viver' em algum canto feliz...

N/A: Ua... Nunca fiz drama! Espero que esteja bom! Minha primeira fic escrita para Twilight, minha paixão incandescente! ;) Há, comentem por favor! Nem que seja pra falar mal, de como eu não sei escrever!


End file.
